Is He Gone Forever?
by Christeazy
Summary: The world is at risk, and it's up to Sonic to save the universe. He has to leave his girlfriend Amy Rose behind, but will be coming back. When Amy hasn't seen Sonic for a long time, will he be gone forever... First fanfiction. (For sonamy anyway.) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Is He Gone Forever?

These characters are all owned by Sega. I only own the plot of the story, and that IS IT! Anyway, enjoy my first fanfiction, and review please!

Chapter 1: Best Times

Amy P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch with Cream while she was feeding her pet Cheese. I am so scared for my boyfriend Sonic. He was leaving to go fight Eggman once and for all.

He's leaving in two days so he can go save the world. He hanged out with everybody else but me because he's taking me somewhere tomorrow. I'm going to his house tonight, and I bet we are going to have tons of fun.

He even said he has a surprise for me. That's what he told me yesterday. I wish I could go with him to fight. He walked into Chris's house with a beaming smile on his face. It was really late so he probably came to get me.

"Hey Amy, you Ready to go?" Sonic asked me. "Yes I'm ready. See you guys later." Sonic and I waved to everyone. They waved back to us. We walked out the door and smiled at each other.

I got on his back as he went full speed to his house. When we got there I changed into my pajamas. "Well somebody looks like they're ready for tomorrow." Sonic got on top of me. "Yeah, it's about to be 12. I'm sure you want to get some sleep too." I told him.

"Whatever you say Amy. Goodnight.'' He kissed me. "Goodnight, my hero.'' I touched his face. He got beside me, and we instantly fell asleep.

I hope that Sonic will save the world. He's packed for it? I thought this was going to be a simple defeat. He's probably packing a little bit of things.

I don't want this battle to come in between us while he's gone. I wish we wouldn't have to be spread apart like this. Not seeing my hero is like not seeing the good sides of my life. I love Sonic. I would tackle him and squeeze him to death. Heck! I still do that! He put his arm around me, and scooted me closer to him. I smiled in my sleep.

What if he dies through this battle?! If he does then somebody can grab my hammer and pound me until I was dead. I hope that this battle won't keep us away for a long time.

Morning

"MORNING!" I heard someone scream in my face. I jumped up and saw that I was Sonic. He scared me to death. "Sonic. You scared the heck out of me!" I was breathing so hard.

My hand was on my heart as I looked around his room. "Sorry about that.'' He scratched his head. "We have a long day ahead of us. I'm leaving tomorrow because Eggman is probably done with his dumb machine I'm fighting with.

I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I leave." He smiled. "Sonic?" I asked calmly. "Yeah?" He turned back. "How long is this going this going to take?" I was worried about what he was going to say.

Sonic climbed on the bed and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, and laid on his chest. "I don't know Amy. With the world full of risk, I don't know how long it's going to last.

But don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just don't get into any trouble and stay careful wherever you go. I don't want anyone or anything to hurt you." He put his head on top of mine as I looked sad. A tear came from my eye, down to my cheek, and on to the floor.

He stood up, and looked into my eyes. He got his thumb and wiped all the tears from my face. "Amy don't cry. I'll be okay. I will make it back. I promise.'' He kept looking into my eyes. "Please let this be a promise that you'll keep.'' I begged for him to not to be lying.

"It's a promise that I will keep.'' He told me. "And you won't forget about me." I bit my lip. "How can I forget about you. I love you." He smiled. I giggled as he kissed my forehead.

"Okay I trust you. I don't want you to forget about me." I was starting to get worried again. "How can I forget the most beautiful thing that God could make." Sonic smiled at me.

I blushed. I still blush and he's my boyfriend. ''Sonic. I'm counting on you to save the world. Your just the best boyfriend to have." I squeezed him into a tight hug.

Sonic hugged me back. He walked into the kitchen and got me some breakfast. "Aw. Sonic and Amy for eternity.'' I read what was written on the pancake.

"Don't forget it. ''He said and laid on his bed ."Make sure you bring a swimsuit. I'm taking you to that special place I was talking about." He smiled. "Ok.'' I ate my breakfast really fast, and changed really fast.

"Whoa.'' Sonic looked at my swimsuit. "Oh, thank you.'' I blushed a little. We walked down to a beach, and it looked beautiful, but it wasn't just a beach. The ocean wasn't just blue, it was crystal blue with a perfect light house.

"Sonic. I can't believe you brought me to my favorite beach. Emerald Coast."

"Why wouldn't I bring you here. Let's go!" Sonic grabbed my hand, and ran straight off. I splashed him with water while he was swimming with his floaty.

I just felt bad because he can't swim. "Sonic. Do you want to stay in the water?" I asked him while swimming around him.

"Not really, but I can handle it." Sonic said. "Come on.'' I pulled Sonic out of the water.

Instead of swimming we made sand castles instead. "Amy. This is for you to remember me by when I'm gone.'' Sonic handed me something. It was a crystal necklace that said Sonic and Amy for eternity.

It reminds me of the pancakes I ate before we left. "Aw. Thank you Sonic." I tightly hugged him again as he did also. "No problem. Anything for you." He whispered into my ear.

This is truly the best day ever. Sonic and I had tons of fun. We went back to his house late so I could pack my stuff up. It was getting close for Sonic to go to sleep.

I looked at the picture he had on his wall. It was a picture of all our friends including Sonic and I. This made me cry with happiness.

Sonic was already in bed, waiting for me to sleep with him. I cuddled with him in his bed. I was not ready to say goodbye to hjm, but I kept my words to trust him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Worries Come In

Is He Gone Forever?

Chapter 2: The Worries Come In

I woke up, and found myself not in Sonic's room. I went down stairs, and opened my door to see the blue sky. Sonic was standing right there, and I didn't realize it.

He had a small bag in his hand. He had a little smile on his face. "Well this is it." I was so sad when those words came out his mouth. "Don't say that, your making me think we're saying goodbye forever." I started to get tears in my eyes.

"I told you not to cry. I'm coming back. Amy Rose I will never stop thinking about you. Your to beautiful to come out of my head." Sonic kept smiling.

Then in his other hand he had a rose. Now I had a bunch of tears coming down my face. "Sonic, I'll never stop thinking about you either. While your gone I'll never forget you." I told him while my voice sounded shaky.

He then reached his arms out to me as I quickly hugged him back. "Go save the world my hero." I started sobbing. We kissed each other very passionately before he went. He winked at me, and then sprinted off.

Hear what I am saying. Watch after my hero, and make sure he's alright. I don't want anything to happen to him, nor does he want that for me. Be there for him while he is fighting for our safety. I will have more faith in him if you watch over him. Amen.

Next Day

Narrator P.O.V.

It was an almost natural day in Station Square. Amy was walking with Cream, holding groceries. Amy didn't think it was a normal day. She knew that Sonic was on another planet, saving the world.

Amy hoped that he was okay, and he had everything he needed for this. "How do you think Sonic is doing right now?'' Cream asked Amy. For a second she was in shock. Then she tried to look for an answer.

"I think he's doing great us usual!" Instead of having her normal voice, Amy had a perky, loud, and annoying voice. She didn't want to answer Cream's question, nor did she want her voice to come to a shout.

She looked nervously, and looked the other direction. Amy and Cream finally got to Chris's house. They walked through the door, and was already use to the normal routine in this time of the season.

Tails, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles were in the living room screaming their heads off. Turns out that they were watching a football game, and it was Sunday.

"IT'S A FUMBLE! RUN TO GET THE BALL!" Knuckles shouted in frustration. "You guys calm down. It's just a game." Amy said while putting down the grocery bags.

Everybody watching TV ignored them, and kept watching. Amy rolled her eyes, and went over to help Ella cook dinner. "The Super Bowl is coming up! You guys want to watch it next month with us?"

Tails asked while walking into the kitchen. "Uh, I don't know Tails. "I have to take myself, and Cream to school every day take my cooking classes with Ella, and…"

She didn't want to say Sonic was gone or else it would make her cry. "Amy, I'm sure Sonic will be here in a flash. You know how easy it is to beat Eggman to him. Don't worry." Tails said all calm and steady.

Amy looked kind of shocked. She thought Tails was going to be as worried as she was. Looks like Tails trust Sonic on his word, saying that he'll be back.

Amy thought she should be doing the same thing. It's just so hard for her to do so for some reason. She trusted Sonic before they were dating. Amy chopped all the vegetables, and put it in a pot.

"Amy. I need to study for my test. Will you help me?" Cream asked Amy. "Of course I'll help you." Amy smiled at her. It calmed her down a bit.

She will always have Sonic in her head, in her dreams, in her soul, and especially in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Have Trust Not Fears

Chapter 3: Just Have Trust. Not Fears

Blaze P.O.V.

Silver and I have been dating for a year. Football season has just started, and I'm getting into it. I know what touchdown means now! I was so proud of myself.

Silver got all this equipment for the Super Bowl, and that's like a month away. I feel really bad for all the girls because the boys yell a lot more than we do.

Anyway, Amy has been missing Sonic a lot, and I feel bad for her. Today, I wanted to calm her down so I've decided to take her to one of her favorite places. The Spa!

It's one of the best things to get worries, conflicts, and stress off of you. Rouge came also. She walked up to the house, waiting for Amy to get ready. "Um, where we going anyway." Amy asked while putting on her shoes.

So I didn't tell her where we were going. I wanted it to be a surprise so she could be in shock from her favorite place. Yeah. I'm brilliant like that. The bad thing was that I didn't think we would be walking to the salon.

Amy was saying it's good exercise to walk instead of taking a car. "Amy, my feet are getting tired. Walking in these heels are not fun you know." I complained.

Well it's not complaining if you ask me. "Blaze. Stop complaining so much. You should start getting in shape." Amy told me. I frowned and looked at my body. I am in shape!

And she talks about Sonic's responses to make her angry! I tried not to loose it because I know she's having a hard time right now.

When we finally got there I almost fell because of my feet. They were aching with every step I took. I ran to the tall building. As much as my feet were hurting I didn't really care about busting in like a weirdo.

In my head I was repeating get me in a chair! I sat down, and took my heels off. "Finally, no more walking for hours!" I massage my feet a little and I was relived.

"Oh wow Blaze. If you were a bat it would help."

"Well I don't want to be a bad. I'm sticking toy a cat so don't tell me what's best for me." I had a little bit of anger in my voice.

With that comment I had much more to say. Rouge and I are friends, but she's got a big attitude. After my feet felt better, we went over to see if our appointment was ready.

Cream skipped over to the counter. "Okay so this is Blaze's registration?" The lady asked, sliding her glasses down a little. "Yes it is." I smiled at her. "Okay ladies. It's right over here. Follow me."

The lady led us to one of the fancy rooms. When she opened the two spotless glass doors, the place looked beautiful. I sat on one of the fancy chairs, and tried to a imagine another time where I felt this relaxed.

Amy looked pretty calm to. I hope she wasn't worried about what Sonic was doing.

Amy P.O.V.

When we got to the massage it was so soothing. We got to the manicures and pedicures I felt so pretty. It was great an all, but there is still one thing missing.

Only if I knew my blue hedgehog was here this would've been my second best day ever. Knowing that my love was safe at home. He's in another planet, of course I'm going to be concerned!

But I have to trust Sonic. But then, he could die out there if I don't do something. I never knew the world could come to an end like this. Soon we'll start seeing signs of everything ending. I just wanted to be in tight grip in Sonic's arms right now to give me comfort.

But he isn't here. When your far away from someone you love it changes every part in your body.

For me, that's exactly what I think is happening to me. But much worse…


	4. Chapter 4: Rough Times

Chapter 4: Rough Times  
>Sonic P.O.V.<br>"Will Eggman ever give up! I mean this is he most dumbest scheme he has ever tried to pull on me." I said to myself. I ran fast to any place that might seem familiar for an attack to occur. Everything looked so empty around these parts.

I could even see when everybody calls me a blur passing by. Just one person that I miss so much makes me want to turn back around, and look at her beautiful face again.

Where I would kiss her, and tell her everything will be okay. Kiss her to make both of us happy of what a beautiful relationship we had made. Amy Rose is the name. I bet she is worried about what I'm doing. I told her I would make it back.

I will always keep my promise. No matter how big it is, I will keep it to never forget about it. Especially when it comes to my beautiful Rose. She would always give me that beautiful smile I would always love to see when I'm in a bad mood.

And I would do the same for her. I can't even get into contact with her. If I knew I could, I would've called her as soon as I walked away. Thinking about getting home to comfort Amy makes me more anxious, pumping my heart rate and speed rate faster to make this go a lot faster.

I don't want her worrying about what I'm doing. I'm doing this for her safety, and the world's safety. The people I love need to be safe. I will make it back. For the world I love, for the people I love, and for my beautiful Amy.

Tails P.O.V.  
>"The ship is harder then you thought? Isn't it?" Knuckles asked me while I was working on the X Tornado. It had a few things that I wanted to change on it."Not really! It just takes time for me to get this under control! I'll be finished soon!"<p>

I yelled as loud as I could. With my head in the plane I couldn't hear anybody. Not even myself."It's getting late Tails. I'm going to bed. Night." That's when Knuckles walked out the garage, and probably crashed into his bedroom.

Then Chris walked into my lab room area."Tails you might want to get some shut eye. Fixing that plane seems like a lot of work for one person." Chris told me."Your right Chris. I should go to bed, but before I do, I should really clean myself up. I hate going to bed dirty."

I looked at all the dirt that was all up on my fur."Yeah. See ya in the morning Tails. Good night." Chris walked out the room. I just ignored the whole conversation, and went right back to working on my plane.

Sonic is probably pounding Eggman away (as usual.) I know why Amy's worried about it, but I know Sonic will make it back. He would not let the whole world down. Sonic never brakes a promise. I guarantee this won't be the first time he has.

Speaking of Amy, she bursted into the room in a panic attack. I thought my opinion would change, but it didn't."Tails! Have you seen Sonic anywhere?!" I don't know what happened, but I think Amy has amnesia, and forgot that Sonic is fighting right now.

"Amy. Sonic left to go fight Eggman. Remember?" I tried to get her back on track."I know he has! I'm not an idiot! I just don't want to think about him being in another world, hoping that he's still going to be okay. Sometimes being in love kills you!

I hate everything that is happening." Amy had lost her balance, and collapsed on the floor, crying everything out of her. I felt bad of what she had to go through.

She just cares about Sonic so much. It's so hard for her to imagine all the bad things that can happen to Sonic. Amy has cared about him ever since she was a little girl who barely knew anything about loving someone.

I put her back on her feet. Putting her in my lab chair to talk her out of crying. I know Sonic hates tears, especially from the girl he really loves. So I'm going to have to stop her on my own.

"Amy. Sonic doesn't want you to worry about what he's doing. He doesn't want you crying over him. He doesn't want that for any of us. I know it's sad that he's gone, and he's taking a whole bunch of risk right now. But he wants us to believe in him, and not to think that he'll brake the promise he made to all of us.

Sonic always keeps his promises. He would not let the world down or the people he loves down. He just wants us to be safe, believe in him, and not to think he's not keeping his promise. Sonic is doing this for your safety."

Amy cried a little bit more, but that was just the start of my speech."Sonic was afraid this was going to happen." Amy shot her attention up on me."What would happen." She asked curiously, with her voice still shaky.

"It's getting late. I'll tell you in the morning Amy. I have to go take a shower. Goodnight." I walked out to the bathroom. I heard her footsteps coming from the lab room. I hope she isn't going to worry about this anymore.

Because Sonic would be so angry if he heard something bad happen to Amy.

Amy P.O.V.  
>What is it? What was Tails trying to say last night? Was it something good, or something bad? To many questions are bouncing in my head like a tidal wave.<p>

But that one boy was still on my mine, regardless of what Tails was telling me last night."Oh Sonic. I sure do miss you right now. I'm never okay when your not in my sight. I want you to hold me, and say everything is alright. Wrap me with your warm hugs you give me, and me receiving them.

I can't even think about all the bad things that could happen to you. I'll try to believe in you, and believe the promise you have given me to believe in. Please be careful. I love you Sonic." I played with the necklace he gave me before he left.

I held it up against my cheek. It smelled just like Sonic. A beautiful scent that I now miss to smell everyday. It's been 4 days ever since I haven't seen Sonic, and I'm not doing so good by the looks of it.

I can't take 4 seconds without seeing him. When I talk to him I still get butterflies in my stomach. That just tells me how amazing he is. I decided to go get a professional give me advice because Tails didn't even finish what he said last night.

I want all my questions answered. Like now! I'm not going to keep on waiting."Amy. Why are you nervous for starters?" The man asked, doodling on his dumb paper attached to a clipboard."WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I NERVOUS! MY BABY IS FIGHTING TO SAVE THE WORLD IN ANOTHER DIMENSION! WHY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ACTING LIKE!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, leaving the man dumb founded."What does expect mean anyway?" Did he seriously just ask that question. I didn't respond with one word. I only responded with my fist punching his face.

My friends had heard from outside, yanking me off the dumbest man I have ever talked to in my whole entire life. They carried me in a crowd surfing position, and put me in the car.

There was nothing but silence. Everybody seemed so frightened or something. I don't know how anybody is feeling right now at the moment. Then they all looked at me with worried looking faces.

"What are you guys looking at me for?" My voice finally came softer for a change.  
>I just wanted to get home, and not talk about what had happened."We're just trying to see if your okay. Like we would want to bother you right after you were loosing it, as usual."<p>

Blaze looked at Silver with bucked eyes, while he covered his mouth with both of his hands, with his eyes the same way as Blaze's."What did you just say?!" I stood up in the limo we were riding in.

Silver didn't say anything after that, but I was sure I was about to do something. I got my Piko Piko Hammer out so I could get ready for it's use."Say that again, Silver." I smiled angrily."Uhh. Say what Amy. That you always loose control because you have a horrible temper."

Blaze now slapped Silver on the arm hard, as he just made the situation even worse."AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Swinging my hammer as fast as possible. Everybody screaming like me, trying to sit me back down in my seat.

When they did get me to stop, I just looked at my necklace still reminding me of Sonic."I'm sure Sonic will not be proud of me for this." I mumbled to myself. Everybody still heard me saying something.

"What did you say Amy?" Chris asked hurt. I just turned around crying, as I had the necklace pressing on to my cheek. I deserve what I deserve.


	5. Chapter 5: Is it True?

Amy P.O.V.  
>"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in the lab room of Chris's house."Looks like that man didn't make Amy's day any better." Chris commented."NO HE DIDNT! Asking me his questions when he's the one who is suppose to giving me answers to my questions!"<p>

I wouldn't call it loosing control. I call it expressing my feelings to my dear friends. Shadow and Chris looked at each other."ITS BEEN 5 DAYS SINCE I'VE SEEN HIM! WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!" I cried into the bean bag chair.

"Amy Sonic isn't dead. He's probably pounding Eggman away." Chris tried to make everything bright and wonderful. That's how it is when Sonic is around here.

"I JUST WANT HIM BACK! THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR!" I got up from the floor, and cried all the way to my room which was downstairs.

I collapsed on to my bed, trying to erase all of my depression, but it didn't budge to try and do so. Sonic, why did you have to leave me to where I have no purpose of living here.

If I don't have Sonic, how can I go on and on everyday without seeing his beautiful face. He always makes me have the type of motivation I need.

Without that motivation, you can't do anything. Sonic understands me, he knew I was going to be acting like this. Everybody keeps asking me. Why won't you trust him?

It's to hard to explain. There has been many times where Sonic has had to risk his life to save the world, but at least I was there to see if he was alright. In this situation, I don't even know who he's fighting right now.

Everybody is just fine, but I'm the one who is going to eventually tear my hair out. Sonic and I have a special relationship. I can't stay away from him, and I bet he feels the same.

Without him in my sight I don't even feel safe, but I know that he's fighting for my safety. Just as I was think about when Sonic and I first met, it was all a wonderful thing.

Me chasing him all the time. Him running away from the one he really loved, but was to shy to say anything. It all came down to when he told me his true feelings that day. Saying that he won't let anything hurt me.

"Are you always a fool like this." I heard a voice. I quickly got up, and looked around the room to see that there was no one in my sight. No one in my reach."I'm not here you know.

Isn't it just so unpredictable how people can talk to you without being there?" Is this thing trying to act smart with me?"I'm not acting smart. Anyway, you had some questions about your situation.

I came here to answer them. You should follow me." He persuaded me."And why would I do that?" I crossed my arms, but at the same time I was concerned about what he was trying to tell me."Just come here. All your doing is making yourself more curious."

How can he read my mind? I just met him today, and he already knows my antics."Yeah I know. There is just one thing that you need to know." He opened up my closet, and I saw nothing but a blank white."

"Don't tell me I'm in the movie Narnia." I walked a little slowly just to analyze exactly what I was putting myself into."Just go in there will you! I don't have time for more foolishness." I looked at people that were in these weird looking TV screens.

This ghost thing watched after people? Watching their single moves of what they're doing? This doesn't make any since."That's like your pun line. This doesn't make any since and what not!" I finally saw his face.

"Wow. Stop putting yourself into my business. Gosh! Now what the heck am I here for?" I looked at the plain surroundings."Of why Sonic doesn't really love you." My eyes were about to bust. I turned to look at him with my eyes bigger then my body.

"What did you just say?" I walked closer to him. Wanting more of an explanation."I think you heard me the first time, considering the fact that your eyes look bigger then this whole room. Watch this."

Somehow he had gotten to Sonic's mind, and it said he didn't love me."NO! THIS ISNT TRUE! He went out with me because he loves me, and he was to shy to admit it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs."Amy calm down. You can't yell at the truth."

He said all calm and steady."It's not true you stalker! Watching people's lives, and not letting them know and experience it on their own!" I tried opening the door to the exit, but I couldn't get out. He had locked my way out this dumb place!

"Dumb! I'm just telling you the truth that's all. I'm not trying to hurt you." He kept pulling me closer and closer to him."NOOO! LET ME GO!" I knocked him off my arm with my hammer. Running to the exit, and busting out of the closet.

When I fell on to the ground with a big thud, I decided to check, and see if the closet was still filled with a white room. I was relived when I saw all my clothes and shoes in there.

What I'm not relived with, is what that ghost man said. Is it true?


	6. Chapter 6: Still Not Getting It

Amy P.O.V.  
>I'm not sure, I'm never sure when it's something this serious. I hope that dumb man isn't reading my mind right now. Ever since I met Sonic, I knew that was the guy I wanted for the rest of my life. Out of all people, I wouldn't want him to be the one to break my heart.<p>

I hope this isn't the end of Sonic and Amy. Eternity and End. Which one will it be? I looked at the necklace, and looked at the thoughts bouncing inside of my head. Something that you've been there to hear and see, or something that a ghost tells you.

Which one will it be Amy? This is the toughest decision I've ever had to make. Is there something I can do to avoid this? But avoiding situations only gets you stuck in them. Like you sinking into quick sand.

I packed my stuff. I don't know what to think. Did that ghost just effect my whole life because he had to tell me that nasty information?

Information I would never want to hear, see, or be in. I was right. Love does kill you. I was walking far, but I had no idea where I was going. Sometimes life isn't an open book. That's why you have to discover things on your own.

"This is something I didn't want to discover. I should've known that all these times I wanted him to the bottom of my soul, and never told me anything would lead to this day to where I know the serious truth."

I say to myself. I just needed more time to get this whole thing off of my head. It's been 8 weeks since I've seen him. Who knows if he's still alive.

But on the news I was watching from the head screen in the city, there was my boyfriend filled with pride. He had saved the world. Saved the people he loves, and is proud that he is the one who became the greatest hero there ever was.

A cloud came up with his symbol, having a big party being held soon. I remember when he told me the dream he has been wanting ever since he was two. This was his exact words that he said when we started dating.

Flashback  
>"Sonic. What have you always wanted? What is your dream?" Amy asked concerned. He's always running on his free time. So free, so peaceful of what he has, and what he does.<p>

"My dream. This gets to me every time I say it. I always wanted to be the greatest hero there ever was. To where nobody could beat me at it. Wanted them to show me in the clouds, people put my symbol made out of stars, and this is what they would say every time.

That's Sonic the Hedgehog! So goofy and confident, yet he is the one who saved us all from incredible danger." He looked up at the ceiling."Do you think anything will stop your from getting to your dream?" Amy asked again. Interested in what he has been thinking of.

"It can get to you sometimes. Make you fall on the ground, not wanting to have what you've always dreamed of, but you just have to bring back the strength that God has given you and keep on running." He smiled down at her, and kissed her head lightly.

"I know that you will always be my hero. Nobody can take your place." She smiled at him.

End of Flashback  
>That's why I've always said I will never make it without Sonic. I won't be making it without anything after this...<p>

Sonic P.O.V.  
>"Wow. What a journey. After all these years of dreaming to see myself in the sky. My effort has paid off for me to be the greatest hero." I gazed at myself at the sky. I finally got what I've always wanted. But there is something that I just can't wait to see.<p>

My Amy! I raced to Chris's house feeling completely free. Nobody can stop me. I'm the fastest thing alive, who can beat me?! I knocked on the door, even though I've never done that in my entire life.

My buddy had opened the door. Looking at me from head to toe."Guys! Sonic is here!" Tails yelled as he gave me a tight hug!"Tails!" I said happily. Everybody walked in in shock to see me in the room. All hugging me with happiness.

"AHHHHHH!" Cream screamed. But it wasn't entirely all for me."What is it Cream?" I walked toward her."AMY IS GONE!" She yelled in panic. Everybody gasped as I just stopped breathing. Standing in a horrified position.

"When was the last time you saw her?!" I asked, begging for more answers."Last time I saw her was when she went to therapy because she was having these problems because you weren't here. Then she ran to her room, and that's the last time I saw her."

Shadow explained. Th TV interrupted my thoughts of why she wasn't here. I looked at it, to see that Amy was on the screen. She looked so pale, so hurt and wounded."Wait a minute! I recognize that plane from anywhere." Tails eyed the plane carefully.

"Dr. Eggman!" Rouge was shocked. I have no idea why."He's got her!" I growled. My blood was boiling like crazy."No time for talking. Let's get the X tornado, and let's move!" Blaze suggested."Good idea! Let's take off people!"

I pointed to the garage. We all hopped in the big plane Tails was probably working on while I was gone."See! If I hadn't stayed up then we wouldn't have this place in use right now!" Tails said as he started the engine.

Amy. Why would you almost make me die like this?!


	7. Chapter 7: She's My Everything

Sonic P.O.V.  
>My top priority right now is to find my Amy. Why would she just run off out of nowhere? She seriously wasn't thinking about what could happen to her out there. Eggman has her kidnapped in one of his layers. It's my job to get her out of there.<p>

I don't care if we're out here for a whole week searching. I will not eat, sleep, or stop searching until she is in my reach. When I can see her and know that she is in my surroundings. This is just going to have to be a long one for Tails.

"Sonic. Your really committed to find her aren't you?" Blaze crossed her arms while she was looking every place that was coming to our path."Yeah! I'm not just going to spend weeks not seeing her, and give up on her when she's trapped.

I'm not crazy!" I said with some sassy in my voice. I wonder if Amy is okay, and Eggman isn't giving her any threats. That's one of the reasons why going out with Amy wouldn't be a good idea.

I care about her so much, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt. Eggman will do just about anything for me to never be found. Dead if necessary. Anybody I love or something like that he'll use them to get me.

Of course if Amy and I were in that situation I'd rather have him kill me then her. Yet Amy would never let me do that to myself, but I wouldn't let her do that either. I think this is the day I'll have to decide whether I want myself to live or Amy to live.

Amy will be the one to live. I couldn't last that battle without Amy. What makes people think I can if she's dead, and that I could never see her again.

My thoughts were wrapping around my head like a rope. I wasn't paying attention to anything but my thoughts. I had realized that Silver kept calling me name."Dude! I know your worried and all, but I have an idea of how to find Amy."

I was so relived I had accidentally slapped his hand."Bro! How long are you going to slap me? Until I bleed?" He teased."Sorry. So tell me how we can find Amy." I was paying attention to every word he was about to say.

If I hear that anybody has hurt Amy, then they will be killed! And I am being dead serious.  
>"All we have to do is look at Eggman's past sneaky place or whatever the weirdo wants to call it. He may be trying to trick us with some old methods.<p>

Let's crash into the place!" Silver exclaimed excitedly."That's not a bad idea." Rouge looked up."Of course you would love the plan you little jewel, sarcastic, monster thief." Knuckles glared at Rouge."Don't ever call me those words you don't even know how to spell to me ever again!" Rouge teased.

"Don't tell me what to do. I would love to hear you spell every single word of your weak comeback." Knuckles snapped back."Oh I'll give you a comeback that doesn't need any words, and you won't have anything to say about it!" Rouge held her fist in the air."Can you guys please stop fighting! We have a mission here!"

Tails turned around for some seconds to get some since into Knuckles and Rouge."Mr. Tails is right. We don't have time for arguments. We have a mission that needs to be solved. ASAP!" Cream agreed.

"The first base! Here we come!" Tails yelled. I looked at the crappy place."I think we already beat this place up. I mean like, really hard!" I looked all over. I really take smashing robots very seriously."Yeah, but who knows what can be inside."

Shadow glared at the place. I already know he's not happy he's with us, but he'll learn someday. Tails landed the plane peacefully as we looked at the place before going in."Come on we don't have all day." Rouge was the first one to walk in.

"Planning on taking some emeralds?" Knuckles mumbled."WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Rouge turned around haunting Knuckles with her leg being up. Everybody knows that Rouge has very powerful kicks."Can you guys stop flirting, and at least look for clues of where my girlfriend is?" I rolled my eyes while throwing more crap around this mess. This is so ridiculous!

But as I kept looking, more clues were popping right at us. Seeing all of Amy's records because I know that they're hers. I know everything about Amy. What type of blood she has, her age, all of that! Nobody can tell me this isn't it.

"Guys! I think we're getting closer to finding Amy!" Blaze looked over at us."What? What did you find?!" I asked eagerly."Okay okay. A piece of paper was left on this table. Directions to where he took Amy." I looked at the map.

Finally! We know what's going on now."Okay people! We have no time to waist. Let's move!" Tails ordered. We all ran to the plane, and got in to finally go smash stuff! I love smashing! Like I said, I'm not slacking until I find Amy.

Then that's when I'll stop being so eager and angry. The base looked way better then the other one. It's very tall and pretty, yet you don't know what's in the inside of it.

Well let's just find out. Shall we...


	8. Chapter 8: Please Believe Me Part 1

Amy P.O.V.  
>"Eggman! Nobody told you to swoop me up, and take me here! Nobody wants to be in your stupid little layers!" I tried to wiggle myself out of the tight ropes he tied me in. He already cut my arm, and it's bleeding rapidly.<p>

"You just looked like a little bird lost. So I wanted to pick you up, and save you." Eggman said."If Sonic was here, he would manipulate that "pun line" right when it came out your mouth." I rolled my eyes with my arms still in pain.

Now the other arm was starting to bleed. That's when I got picked up by this machine, hanging upside down."I'm sure you would love this little hangover." He smiled with an evil laugh. I seriously feel like I'm going to throw up.

"Oh. You think your going to throw up huh?" He asked. Then shut his mouth completely with a gasp. Wait a minute."Wait. Did you just ask if I was about to throw up, when I was thinking that I was?" I asked him.

"No! No I didn't. What makes you think that?" Eggman started backing up. I finally knew the answer to everything."Wait! So you were the ghost! You were the one that trapped me in my closet, and with all those people you had in there.

Playing with my emotions. I can't believe you! Well, I did believe you but I wish I hadn't. I'm just going to tell Sonic!" I said, almost getting out of the ropes."Oh no you won't." I saw a big boulder coming to my face, and it smashes right into my face.

I think I was blacked out.

Sonic P.O.V.  
>"Come on! Let's hurry!" We all ran into the layer. Looking for anything Eggman could possibly put in there. All of these robots got into our way."Everybody. Get a robot and smash!" I instructed.<p>

All of us were beating them up, making their engine go down in seconds."Wow. Did I seriously think this was going to be hard?" Blaze had her foot on the robot body."You really did didn't ya?" Silver asked crossing his arms.

"Okay! That's only the first set. Just wait until we see other things. Let's keep on going." Knuckles suggested. When we traveled up to the next room, cameras were all over the place. This man really wanted to get us eliminated.

"Well Blaze. You should think again." Rouge kept looking at her nails."Rouge. Is there anything your more drawn to then your nails?!" Blaze snarled. Rolling her eyes in discouragement."Nope. What are we doing here anyway?

You really think I care about this pink little hedgehog. Let's just face it. She's dumb, not tough, and can't take the hint that she's being used." My eyes were starting to water. Thinking of everything she just said about the girl I love.

I can barely move."You dumb jewel thief. Why would you say that about Sonic's girlfriend? At least she found love. I suggest you make out with your emeralds. Oh! If you can ever steal any. I could get jewels faster then you, and I guard them!"

Blaze teased."It's okay Blaze. I don't need anybody standing up for me. At least I'm tough enough to actually get my dream to happen." I said. Rouge looking up at me with a glare.  
>"No Sonic. It's okay. Nobody likes this worthless bat that steals things, and thinks she's cute. Your as cruel as Eggman."<p>

Silver rolled his eyes, and followed me through the camera room. But already noticed that they were all gone."While you guys were talking, I decided to make all the rooms clear so we can walk in with ease." Shadow said, hanging on to the wall.

"But how?" Cream asked."Don't worry about it." Shadow fell down safely, and kept on walking."And Rouge. Don't ever call me your best friend. Everybody loves Amy, and you know it!" Shadow kept on walking, while Rouge stood their sadly.

"Go ahead and cry. While I tell Amy about what you said about her." Knuckles followed us in.  
>I'm hoping that she's okay. If he did anything to hurt her, he will be in my hands. I'll just be choking his life away.<p>

We had finally walked right into the layer. But got trapped into a cage to where I couldn't see anything.

I had a feeling I saw Amy trying to say something."AMY!" I yelled. Knuckles used all of his power to break down the dumb cage. Busting it successfully, I saw Amy with blood all over her face. She beamed with happiness when she saw me."Okay Amy. Taking a little nap wouldn't be so bad. Would it?" He tried acting all nice and crap.

"Let me GOOO!" She broke the ropes that were tied around her hands, and came approaching to me."Sonic! Whatever he tells you is a lie! I swear!" Amy was out of her breath."What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

I was confused. Maybe she has a concussion because I have no idea of what she's talking about right now."Oh. The fact that she doesn't love you anymore." My head jerked to Dr. Eggman. Okay. So now what is the egg head talking about?"Okay, are we missing something, because what you just said is the most craziest thing I ever heard.

Amy is in love with Sonic." Blaze explained."Yeah! Exactly what Blaze said." Amy turned back to me. I couldn't take anything with just seeing blood and scars all over her body."Well, by her heart results, it says she doesn't love Sonic.

Take a look for yourself." He stepped aside so we could take a look of what the heck this man is talking about. I couldn't even stand of what I was seeing.

I told her my feelings a year ago, after all of this that we've been through. Me being to shy to tell her how I feel, and how much she wanted to go out with me and marry me. All of that comes down to this.

This is why love was never in my place...


	9. Chapter 9: A True Hero

Sonic P.O.V.  
>"Amy! This is exactly what I was talking about when I said Sonic knew this was going to happen!" Tails yelled. Of course he would be on my side."What do you mean?" Amy peered her eyes over to Tails.<p>

"Like everything that's going on right now." Tails said obviously."None of this was going to happen. I had thought you were the one that didn't love me. But then, I found out that Eggman was the one who got into my head.

Don't you believe me?!" Amy asked desperately."Why should I?" I mumbled. My back facing her."Your going to believe your arch nemesis over your girlfriend?" Amy ran over to face me.  
>"You believed him instead of your boyfriend.<p>

Were you not listening to all those times that I said I loved you. How desperate I was to tell you how I truly felt about you? And all of what we went through, your telling me that you don't love me anymore?"

I closed my eyes with my arms crossed. I didn't even want to look at her."Sonic I never said that. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Just with you running away from me, and all this time you weren't trying to have a relationship, I thought you didn't have any interest.

But look at what I kept on my neck when you were gone. When I missed you, I would always rely on this necklace to keep me safe. But it didn't work." Amy looked down at it with her eyes watering up.

"So you didn't like the necklace." My ears came up to my head."No. Because I wanted something better." Amy looked up at me."And what was that something better?" I closed my eyes up, trying to keep the tears in."I wanted you. I still want you, and I always will want you. Sonic the hedgehog I will never stop loving you.

When you saved my life from Metal Sonic I almost cried by how amazing you are. Well, I did cry but still. Ever since then. Forgetting about you is just impossible." Amy looked into my eyes as I looked into hers.

But I just walked to the other side of her, and started walking out. All she did was follow me.  
>"I'm going to keep following you until you say something to me." She kept getting into my face. As I kept trying to move, she was still following my directions.<p>

Awhile later I had started to laugh, as she did also. That's when I hugged her tight. Like how I missed doing that for 8 weeks."I love you too. Always have, and always will." I whispered into her ear."And it all ends well in the end."

I spun around to see that everybody came out to look at us."Oh really! I think it's just the beginning!" We saw a big ship coming right out of the layer."Now he's trying to invade our own world. For good!" Tails exclaimed."I'm not going to let him!"

I glared at his dumb big ship."Sonic! Don't leave me!" Amy grabbed on to my hand."Who said I was?" I grinned at her, as she smiled happily. I picked her up bridal style, and sprinted to the plane so Amy would stay safe with them.

Then I ran off to catch up with the ship. I saw everybody in the X Tornado."Let's do this together! Sonic! You know what to do!" Tails said."And everybody knows it!" I said excitedly. I get to beat Eggman up in front of everybody again! These are just one of those days that make everything bright.

Even though everything was covered with smoke. And it's my job to make the sun shine.  
>"Look at how far you've come. Okay, I'm going to get emotional afterward. Sonic, duck or jump if an obstacle is coming to you."<p>

Amy pointed out."I already know that Amy." I said like it was no big deal. Even Knuckles would know how to do that. I ran right up in the robots skin. Or metal, or something like that.  
>Hit it with one hit, and it already looked like it was going to explode.<p>

But I was getting way to cocky about it. It suddenly got back up, so I had to trick it or something."Sonic. We'll trick the robot so you can hit it when it's not paying attention." Knuckles yelled a little."Okay angry tone." He growled.

"Look. Stop fighting. We're already dealing with a dumb battle, and I don't want to see or hear another one." I heard Shadow say. I just rolled my eyes and started to go faster. As the robot was so attracted to Tails, I snuck up on him and kicked him.

"Yay! Go Sonic!" Cream and Cheese cheered. I just kept on hitting until that dumb thing was out of luck. It's been out of luck since it first started.

Fire appeared everywhere, but I got a quick glance at the sun before it had went away. Amy was the first one to come to me, and jumped on top of me with a tight hug."I knew you could do it my hero!" Amy cried on to my chest.

"I knew I could hug you and kiss you again my soul." I kissed her on top if her head."Cheers for the mighty hero! Sonic the Hedgehog!" I heard a person say. I had saw myself all over the city. Looks like I can call myself the next big thing.

At the Party  
>This has been a crazy experience for me, but it all turned out in the end. Seeing everybody again makes me feel like I'm back at home.<p>

I saw myself, made out of stars as it was glowing everywhere."Sonic. You are truly amazing. I would've ever had my dream if it wasn't for you." Amy leaned on to my chest."What was your dream?" I asked her.

"To be with you. It's all I ever wanted." Amy smiled at me."I'm glad you got what you were looking for. Because I'm already tracing a new dream. Your my new dream." I smiled back. She stood up, and kissed me passionately.

"Gross!" Knuckles and Tails teased. I glared at both of them, and went back to my business.

Yeah. A star was born...


End file.
